Reflecting
by Minty-Nutmeg
Summary: Kaidan and Shepard have a small talk after Virmire. Can Kaidan handle talking to her without making a fool of himself? Short and sweet fluffiness. A Shenko fanfic. Oneshot.


_This is a very short and sweet fanfic. I plan on doing a very long Mass Effect fanfic soon, so stay tuned to Channel Mintail! :D_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own Mass Effect. If I did, it would be longer!_

* * *

Kaidan supposed it was love at first sight. Well. Sort of. It sounds kind of cheesy to say that.

He had heard of her long before she joined the Normandy. For months, you couldn't watch the vids or go on the extranet without hearing a new story of her helping people, or saving a colony.

But he hadn't known she was such a beautiful person.

"Lieutenant?" A voice caused him to fall out of his thoughts. He turned around, and came face to face with Commander Elli Shepard. She looked sad, and had slightly red eyes from crying. "...Do you have a minute to talk?" He couldn't refuse her.

"Uhh...yes, of course, Commander." They sat down. She sighed.

"I was thinking about Ashley." Kaidan tensed up. He knew he would have to talk to her about this. He didn't mind, heck, he loved the thought that he was close enough to the Commander that she would come to talk to him about it. But he hated to see her in so much pain. The first time he met her, she seemed like a very happy person. Sadness didn't suit her.

**_

* * *

_**"She's on board!" A marine whispered to his friend. "Wow...she is smokin' hot!" Kaidan ignored the whisperings, and got on with his work. He had to have everything perfect for the new Commander's arrival to the Mess Hall. The marines next to him were watching the surveillance camera of her arriving. She was just past the airlock, and was currently chatting to Captain Anderson. Kaidan couldn't pay much attention.

"How in the hell did that get in there..." He mumbled to himself. "...a donut?!" He shook his head. Suddenly, the marines next to him straightened up, and saluted someone. "Hmm?" He was about to turn around, when...

"Hello, Lieutenant!" He jumped. Shepard smiled. Kaidan blushed in embarrassment, and saluted her quickly. "Wow..." he thought, "She really is gorgeous..." Her short golden-blonde hair shone with the light, her sapphire eyes seemed to be taking in every detail of him, and her body...Kaidan blushed even more furiously. She held out her hand. He looked at it, confused, then got the idea and shook her hand. She laughed.

"I like you already, Lieutenant! You seem to have a good personality." She smiled and looked at Captain Anderson. He nodded.

"Obviously, I haven't known the Lieutenant long, but from what I've seen, he is very dedicated." He turned to Shephard. "Well, Elli, we have to 2100 hours tomorrow until we have to leave. So you have some time to look around the Citadel." Shepard smiled brightly.

"Great! I think I'll have a look around the shops and clubs...do you wish to come, Lieutenant? Obviously, we might not get much chance for shore leave, and I'll be quite different when we're out in the field, so I'd like to get to know you better now." Kaidan grinned.

"I would love to, Commander!"

**_

* * *

_**

Kaidan was jolted back to his present situation by small, stifled sob. He looked over to Shepard, and saw her trying, unsuccessfully, to hide her tears. He looked at her sadly.

"Commander..." She turned to him, and shook her head.

"...Just call me Elli, Kaidan." She whispered. She seemed very tired. Kaidan nodded.

"A-alright...Elli." He stuttered. She nodded, content, and laid her head on his shoulder. He gulped. "Uh..." She pulled her head quickly away from him, as though he had burnt her.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to...I'll just go!" She started to run off back to her quarters. Kaidan quickly grabbed her arm, and pulled her into her seat again.

"No, Elli...I'm sorry, I was just surprised. I-I kinda liked it." He stuttered shyly. Shepard grinned.

"Really?" She asked. Kaidan nodded.

"Really." He replied. They sat there staring intensly at each other for a few minutes, before the speakers came to life.

"Commander? Sorry to interrupt, but Captain Anderson wants to meet you at Flux, you know, that club down in the Wards?" Elli smiled apologetically at Kaidan.

"Of course, I'll be right there, Joker."

"Aye aye, Commander." The speakers once again went silent. Elli stood up slowly.

"Get suited up." She said to Kaidan. He nodded, and started walking away, before she told him to stop.

"We'll talk more later." She gave him a small peck on his cheek, and squeezed his hand softly, before walking to her quarters. Kaidan felt a blush slowly creep up his face, and he gently touched the area where she had kissed him.

"Yeah..." He mumbled, "I'd like that."

_

* * *

_

That's it, guys! Silly Kaidan - he's not that good with the ladies, is he? :) I hope you enjoyed it, R&R, Mintail OUT! X3


End file.
